


Kekang

by nutmeg-not-head (sukeb)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Comfort/Spiritual, Gen, Hurt, Turn Back The Pendulum, canon missing scene
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukeb/pseuds/nutmeg-not-head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tragedi Hollowfikasi memporak-porandakan kekuatan Gotei 13. Samakah kondisi Divisi 2 yang kehilangan kapten karena tragedi tersebut? Fic ini mencoba menjawabnya. Bukan Shojo Ai. Bukan pula Yuri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kekang

**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite, Shueisha Inc.

 **Genre** : Hurt/Comfort

 **Rating** : T

 **Warning** : nama karakter saya sesuaikan dg Bleach Characterbook: **MASKED** sehingga Soi Fon menjadi **Sui Feng** (cara baca sama); Sui Feng era TBTP; maybe typo; diksi aneh; penulis benar-benar sok tahu dan imajinasinya aneh :B

 **Summary** : Hollowfikasi mencabik pertahanan Gotei 13 dan merenggut tujuh orang kapten serta empat orang wakil kapten. Adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini? Bagaimana pula keadaan Divisi 2 sepeninggal kaptennya? Selamat menikmati kisah tersebut dalam fanfic ini. :)

 **A/N** : Fic ini pernah dijegal WB, mengendap berminggu-minggu di kepala. Saya kehilangan motivasi saat menulis & menderita karena missing scene. ;_;

Ada beberapa bagian yang tidak membuat saya puas sebagai penulis. Jengkel karena cerita sudah dibangun dengan fondasi 'kesalahan cukup fatal'. Apakah teman-teman berhasil menemukan kesalahan tersebut?

Terakhir, silakan menikmati cerita ini dan **membantai** tanpa beban. :D Enjoy reading and **unleash your imagination**!~

PS: Marenoshin Ōmaeda memang ada. Bisa dicek di bleach wikia (source: Bleach Karaburi& Bleach Masked). Sangat disarankan telah membaca artikel tentang **Onmitsukidō**.

 **Anon review is enabled**. Jika Anda telah terdaftar di ffn, tolong gunakan pen-name Anda agar saya bisa membalas review melalui PM. _Domo._

* * *

A Sui Feng's story for Sui Feng's fans in FBI:

**KEKANG** ©

nutmeg-not-head

* * *

Matahari belumlah sampai sekepala ketika Sui Feng berderap menuju ruangan Yoruichi. Nafasnya beruap karena panas telah terbentuk dari kontraksi-relaksasi otot-otot kaki. Tapi, tak jadi soal ia merasa panas. Ia lebih mencemaskan bagaimana jika Yoruichi-sama kecewa padanya karena tak datang tepat waktu. Dengan kata lain, teledor dari pekerjaannya.

Oh, sungguh ia tak ingin melihat wajah kecewa Yoruichi-sama. Merengut, lalu memalingkan muka tak acuh. Tidak! Bisa jadi tak mempedulikannya selama beberapa hari. Atau mungkin Yoruichi-sama memutuskan bahwa ia inkompeten. Tidak! Demi Kupu-kupu Neraka! Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat jantung berdetak makin kencang!

Maka makin ia pacu kedua kakinya untuk segera tiba di depan pintu _shoji_ , dua meter lagi. Tiga langkah lagi dan BRAK!

"Mohon maaf dengan sangat Sui Feng terlambat! Yoruichi-sama!" teriaknya dalam _dogeza_ bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu. Bungkuknya makin dalam. Karena bayangan tadi terlintas kembali.

Cuit cuit cuit. Suara burung-burung kecil terdengar jelas dari luar. Yoruichi-sama belum menjawab. Sui Feng makin khawatir. Sebab, Yoruichi-sama bukanlah seorang pendiam seperti dirinya. _Kenapa tidak menjawab?_ , tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Dengan takut-takut, ia mendongakkan kepala dan "Eh," ucapnya pada kosongnya ruangan tanpa Yoruichi. Tidak hanya Yoruichi, tetapi juga orang lain. Tak ada siapa pun di dalam ruangan itu. Berarti Yoruichi-sama telah pergi entah kemana.

Segera, hati Sui Feng mengkeret. Hal yang ditakuti menjadi nyata. Bahkan lebih parah. Yoruichi-sama benar-benar marah padanya. "Tidak," keluhnya sambil menggelengkan kepala. Ia tak mau mempercayai itu. Ia benar-benar tak ingin Yoruichi-sama marah padanya.

"Hei, Sui Feng! Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" Terkesiap Sui Feng oleh suara berat itu. Serta merta ia tolehkan wajahnya pada si pemilik suara. "Wakil Kapten Ōmaeda, selamat pagi," salamnya pada orang itu setelah bangkit dari _dogeza_.

"Ya, pagi. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau ber _dogeza_ pada pintu? Memohon agar kau cepat kaya?" tanyanya dengan kalimat yang membuat sebal. Namun Sui Feng tak peduli. Ia masih sedih karena Yoruichi-sama marah padanya.

"Tidak. Saya kira Yoruichi-sama ada di dalam," katanya pelan karena masih mengira Yoruichi-sama pergi dengan amarah.

"Oh, Kapten? Kukira _shoji_. Ahahaha... Kapten pergi ke Divisi 1 beberapa menit sebelum kau datang," terang Ōmaeda dengan wajah iba ditujukan padanya.

Ah, pergi ke Divisi 1, tapi kenapa mendadak? "Mengapa beliau terburu-buru? Bukankah rapat harian diadakan pukul delapan?" tanyanya menyuarakan keingintahuan pada Ōmaeda.

Masih dengan wajah iba, Ōmaeda menjawab, "Yah, mungkin kau tidak tahu. Kemarin empat Kapten dan empat Wakil Kapten menghilang dalam misi penyelidikan di Rukongai. Belum lagi beberapa puluh shinigami di bawahnya."

 _Menghilang? Bagaimana mungkin delapan orang berkekuatan besar seperti mereka bisa menghilang? Apa yang menyerang mereka?_ _Berbahayakah?_ Rentetan pertanyaan muncul dari olahan informasi tersebut. Tapi tak mungkin dia memberondong seorang Wakil Kapten dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tadi. Tak sopan.

"Menghilang? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya setelah memilah pertanyaan di otaknya.

Ōmaeda memanyunkan bibir besarnya. Tampak ia sedang berpikir sebelum menjawab,"Entahlah. Pastinya gawat sekali hingga Kapten dipanggil mendadak."

Sui Feng menatap lekat Ōmaeda, menduga masih ada kabar yang disimpan. Melirik ke bola matanya, berharap masih ada sisa. Tapi Ōmaeda hanya menambahkan,"Kita tunggu saja kabarnya nanti. Dan, kau Sui Feng, tunggulah dengan tenang." Ōmaeda ber-shunpo, entah kemana.

Cuit cuit cuit. Kicauan burung tak terdengar riang. Agak seperti suara burung berpenyakit. Seolah-olah kabar dari Ōmaeda tadi membawa wabah pada makhluk kecil tersebut. Makin memilukan sebab wabah itu juga mengancam Seireitei.

Delapan orang berkekuatan besar menghilang. Penyebab, belum diketahui. Yoruichi-sama dipanggil mendadak karena hilangnya mereka. _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

Sui Feng mengepalkan tangan. Menatap lantai seakan ada jawaban di sana. Hembusan angin pada helaian rambutnya tak bisa memudarkan gurat cemas pada wajah. Sebab, angin tak bisa menerbangkan ketidaktahuannya pada penyebab kabar tersebut.

Angin tak bisa menentramkan. Ia tak bisa tenang. Seolah-olah pembawa bencana masih ada di luar, siap menyergap calon korban.

 _Bagaimana jika sesuatu itu juga menimpa Yoruichi-sama? Lalu, menghilangkan Yoruichi-sama?_ Tidak! Yoruichi-sama kuat! Tidak mungkin Yoruichi-sama kalah dalam bertempur.

_Tapi Yoruichi-sama hanya seorang diri. Sedangkan dia―entah apapun itu―telah melenyapkan delapan shinigami berkekuatan besar._

Mungkin mereka lengah. Tidak seperti Yoruichi-sama, selalu sigap. "Tidak. Yoruichi-sama tidak akan menghilang. Yoruichi-sama pasti menang melawan makhluk itu!" tegasnya untuk menepis ketakutan yang melingkupi jiwanya.

Yah, memang kekhawatiran penyerangan pada Yoruichi-sama sedikit tereduksi. Namun ketidaktahuan akan identitas si penyerang dan keadaan Gotei 13 belum bisa mendamaikan hatinya. Belum, untuk saat ini.

Maka dengan kekhawatiran yang masih mengendap di dada, Sui Feng berlari ke markas _Keiratai_ sebelum menuju Divisi 1. Berharap ada suatu kabar yang bisa menentramkannya. Atau setidaknya ada latihan pagi yang bisa mengalihkannya dari gundah.

* * *

Seperti biasa latihan pagi rutin dijalani oleh pasukan _Keiratai_. Saling tendang, mengelak, saling pukul, dan saling teriak menakuti lawan. Namun tidak seperti biasa, jumlah pasukan tersebut berkurang hampir separuh. Sui Feng bisa melihat arena latihan lebih lengang daripada sebelumnya. Melihat pula, pemimpin latihan bukan pelatih sebelumnya.

Pria itu berbeda. Tubuh jangkung, berambut pendek hitam, dan perut agak tambun. Bukan hal itu yang menegaskan perbedaan pelatih dengan pelatih sebelumnya. Wajahnya. Ia luar biasa mirip dengan Wakil Kapten Ōmaeda Marenoshin. Bisa dikatakan replika Wakil Kapten Ōmaeda dengan rambut hitam. Astaga, bahkan gayanya pun mirip!

Tap! Seseorang mendarat di belakang Sui Fen. Siapa orang itu, ia tak tahu. Ia tidak mengenali reiatsu-nya. Meskipun demikian, ia bisa mengenali unit Onmitsukidō yang memerintahkannya.

"Perintah darurat kepada seluruh Komandan Unit Onmitsukidō dan Ketua Pasukan Pengawal Komandan Utama untuk berkumpul di Markas Besar _Keigun_. Sandi: Seribu Kelompok."

_Seribu kelompok? Tunggu. Sandi lama ini... senpan_   
_千班,bisa ditulis dengan..._   
**  
_戦犯_   
**   
_!_

_Astaga! Siapa? Siapa yang telah berkhianat?_

Keterkejutaannya tak bisa menghilang begitu saja. Terpaan gelombang asumsi mulai menyerang pemahamannya. Ada pengkhianat di antara mereka. Gotei 13 kah? Atau justru anggota Onmitsukidō? Pengkhianat itu, bisa jadi, pelaku penghilangan para kapten dan wakil kapten.

"Pengkhianat. Apa yang ia inginkan?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia tak habis pikir kegilaan macam apa yang membuat seseorang menghilangkan keberadaan para petinggi Gotei 13. Dan seberapa kuat ia hingga bisa melakukan itu? Sendiriankah?

Walaupun di dalam hati rasa benci mulai terbentuk, ia berucap mantab, "Perintah diterima. Sui Feng segera menghadap," pada pemberi pesan tadi.

Pemberi pesan menjawabnya dengan shunpo, mengantar pesan yang sama ke orang berbeda. Dengan gerakan sama, Sui Feng menuju Markas Besar _Keigun_.

* * *

Kedatangan Sui Feng di Markas Besar _Keigun_ disambut muka muram Komandan Unit 4 dan raut tegas namun tertekan Komandan _Kanritai_. Bahkan, Komandan _Riteitai_ menghembuskan nafas beberapa kali melalui celah mulut. Ketiganya membuat wajah tenang Komandan Unit _Keiratai_ nampak janggal.

 _Hanya empat dari lima Komandan Unit_. Ia pindai semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Tetapi ia tidak menemukan orang yang ia cari.

 _Dimana Komandan_ Keigun _? Dimana Yoruichi-sama? Mengapa rapat ini diadakan tanpa beliau?_ Berderet-deret pertanyaan lahir dari pemandangan di depannya. Sandi Seribu Kelompok jelas bukan perkara main-main. Sandi itu berarti bahwa mereka―yang tergabung dalam Unit _Keigun_ ―akan menghukum, jika perlu membunuh, sejawat yang melanggar hukum. Dan khusus untuk sandi ini, orang tersebut memiliki posisi penting di Gotei 13.

"Sui Feng menghadap, telah menerima pesan bersandi: Seribu Kelompok," sambil memberi hormat takzim kepada Komandan _Keiratai_. Meskipun dia tahu dia berada di bawah perintah langsung Komandan _Keigun_ , di ruangan ini Komandan _Keiratai_ -lah yang memiliki posisi tertinggi di antara komandan lain.

Masih dengan ketenangan yang sama Komandan _Keiratai_ bertanya, "Kau paham artinya, apa itu, Sui Feng?"

Tentu saja ia paham. "Ya. Bahwa ada Penjahat Perang di antara Gotei 13 maupun Onmitsukidō. Kami, pasukan Unit _Keigun_ , diwajibkan untuk menghukum orang tersebut sesuai petunjuk dari Komandan _Keigun_. Dengan kata lain kami bergerak dari perintah Komandan Utama." Ia merasa Komandan _Keiratai_ -lah yang akan memberi perintah. Bukan Komandan Utama.

_Hei, mana bisa begitu?_

"Tetapi, saya tidak melihat Komandan Utama, Komandan _Keiratai_ ," ucapnya sambil menatap tajam Komandan _Keiratai_. Itulah kali kedua dalam hari ini pencarian jawaban di mata Komandan _Keiratai_ , walaupun hasilnya tetap. Komandan _Keiratai_ belum menjawab. Hening. Tak satupun dari keempat komandan tersebut hendak menjawab pertanyaannya. Atau sekedar mengatakan hal lain yang tak berhubungan dengan sandi Seribu Kelompok.

Namun...

"Ada dimana kau saat harus menjaga Komandan Utama?" selidik Komandan _Kanritai_ padanya.

Deg! Bagaikan ditatap seekor singa buas, ia tersudut. Ya, dia bersalah. Benar-benar bersalah.

Hari ini ia lalai melaksanakan tugas. Ia membiarkan Yoruichi-sama pergi ke Divisi 1 tanpa pengawalan darinya. Ia membiarkan pengawal lain menemani Yoruichi-sama. Padahal sebagai Pasukan Pengawal Komandan Utama, ia harus selalu berada di samping Yoruichi-sama. Kapanpun itu.

Dan kini, sesuatu sedang terjadi pada Yoruichi-sama. Sesuatu yang buruk. Di saat ia tak menemani beliau...

"Apakah yang sedang terjadi?" tanyanya sambil menatap Komandan _Kanritai_. Ia berharap jawaban darinya tidak memperburuk kegundahannya.

"Kau tak tahu apa yang terjadi?" tanya balik Komandan _Kanritai_ seolah-olah tak percaya dengan ucapan Sui Feng.

Komandan _Keiratai_ mengangkat tangan, mencegah keluarnya pertanyaan Komandan _Kanritai_. "Dia kita datangkan kemari bukan untuk kita interogasi. Kita semua sudah tahu bagaimana keadaannya," tegasnya pada Komandan _Kanritai_.

Sui Feng semakin tidak mengerti. Hal genting sedang terjadi dan disembunyikan darinya. Mengapa?

Sejenak, Komandan _Keiratai_ menghela nafas. Kemudian menambahkan, "Gotei 13 telah mengetahui bahwa kejadian kemarin adalah Hollowfikasi. Penjahat yang melakukan tindakan hina itu: Urahara Kisuke, Kapten Divisi 12 dan Tsukabishi Tessai, Kapten Regu Kido. Mereka telah ditangkap dan diadili oleh Ruang 46."

 _Apa? Urahara? Mantan Komandan_ Kanritai _?_ Dia tahu Urahara memang sedikit inkompeten. Namun ia tidak pernah membayangkan Urahara akan melakukan hal hina seperti Hollowfikasi.

Akhirnya, datang pula era ia harus membunuh teman sejawat dari Onmitsukidō. Ia tahu ia harus melaksanakan perintah ini. Ia telah memilih mengabdi dengan menanggalkan pendapat pribadi. "Hollowfikasi? Jadi diakah yang harus kami buru?"

"Sayangnya, tidak. Ia telah melarikan ke Dunia Manusia dan tidak diketahui ada dimana," jawab cepat Komandan _Keiratai_.

Melarikan diri dari pengadilan? "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Seseorang membantunya melarikan diri. Seseorang dari dalam," kali ini Komandan _Riteitai_ angkat bicara. Sensasi tak menyenangkan datang dari kalimat tersebut. Sungguh, siapapun tak pernah berharap ada musuh di antara rekan seperjuangan.

Tapi siapa?

Kalimat berikutnya sulit dipahami otak Sui Feng. "Shihouin Yoruichi membantu pelarian diri Urahara Kisuke dan menghilang dari deteksi."

Perlahan-lahan kedua belahan otaknya mengolah informasi tersebut... Urahara Kisuke melakukan Hollowfikasi. Ia ditangkap dan diadili. Namun, ia berhasil melarikan diri ke Dunia Manusia dengan bantuan Shihouin Yoruichi. Yoruichi-sama membantu kriminal Urahara Kisuke.

BLARR! Begitulah bunyi petir membelah lagit di dalam hatinya. Bergelegar mengalahkan angin yang sedari tadi menderu di buminya.

"Tidak mungkin," kata itulah yang meluncur pertama kali. Kata yang didengar oleh lantai pijakannya.

"Tidak mungkin Yoruichi-sama melakukan itu," sanggahnya lebih keras. Elaknya pada pemaparan salah satu dari empat komandan di depannya.

Segera salah seorang komandan berkata. "Kami pun berharap begitu. Tetapi keterangan saksi-saksi menegaskan Komandan Utama, ah bukan, Shihouin Yoruichi membawa Urahara Kisuke keluar dari ruang persidangan," terang Komandan _Riteitai_ padanya. "Ruang 46 juga telah memutuskan bahwa Shihouin Yoruichi adalah kriminal dan diasingkan ke Dunia Manusia. Mereka juga mencopot jabatannya sebagai Komandan Utama Onmitsukidō dan Kapten Divisi 2."

Kalimat tadi terdengar sayup-sayup. Hanya sebagian saja yang tertangkap indera. Urahara... pelarian... kriminal...

 _Jadi, Yoruichi-sama benar-benar membantu Urahara melarikan diri?_!

Adakah frase yang bisa menggambarkan kekagetannya ini? Yoruichi-sama yang ia hormati membantu seorang kriminal. Dan karena bantuan itu, Yoruichi-sama pun dianggap sebagai kriminal. Yoruichi-sama menjadi sederajat dengan orang-orang yang biasa ia hukum.

_Kenapa kau melakukan itu, Yoruichi-sama?_

Kenapa Yoruichi-sama membantu seorang kriminal? Kenapa seorang Komandan Utama _Keigun_ , Unit Penghukum, turun serendah pesakitan? Kenapa seorang Kepala Keluarga Bangsawan Shihouin melawan Soul Society?

"Karena itulah kami memanggilmu kemari. Secara tak resmi kami membubarkan Pasukan Pengawal Komandan Utama. Tentu, karena pasukan tersebut tidak diperlukan lagi," kata Komandan _Keiratai_ dengan santai sambil membuat gerakan tangan menyuruh Sui Feng pergi. "Dan bersiaplah karena suatu saat kami akan memanggilmu kembali."

Masih dengan suasana hati diterpa gelombang keterkejutan, Sui Feng membungkuk hormat pada keempat komandan. Ia segera bershunpo ke ruangan Yoruichi-sama.

* * *

Sui Feng hanya termenung pada kosongnya ruangan Yoruichi-sama. Junjungannya tidak datang. Tak 'kan pernah datang. Sebab, junjungannya telah memilih menolong seorang kriminal daripada bersamanya. Memilih bersama Urahara daripada ia. Memilih bersama mantan Kapten Divisi 12 daripada mantan Ketua Pasukan Pengawal Komandan Utama.

Wajah riang, gelak tawa, dan tingkah lucu lain Yoruichi berkelebatan melintasi ruangan itu. Makin jelas karena ia tahu ia tak akan dapat melihat semuanya. Yoruichi-sama pergi ke Dunia Manusia bersama kriminal. Yoruichi-sama tak kan kembali dari pengasingannya.

Cukup sudah dengan ingatan-ingatan itu. Ia menutup pintu dan memilih pergi dari sana. Berlari dari kejaran rasa kecewa. Berpaling dari realita yang sulit ia terima.

Ia tak mempedulikan ke mana kakinya melompat. Tak peduli berapa meter telah ia lalui. Ia ingin berpisah sejenak dari kenyataan tadi. Namun, kenyataan tadi terbebat erat pada pikirannya.

"Mengapa kau pergi Yoruichi-sama?" dengan sedih ia bertanya tidak pada seorang pun.

Ia terus bershunpo, membelah lebatnya hutan Rukongai. Dan masih... ia masih terluka karena kepergian Yoruichi. Bahkan luka itu semakin menganga. Ia harus menuruti pikirannya untuk berhenti bershunpo.

Dengan enggan, ia sandarkan kepala pada kerasnya kulit pohon. Tangannya terkepal, tidak digunakan untuk mengusap air mata yang mengaliri lekuk pipi. Bahu feminimnya bergetar hebat, menahan tangis menjadi isakan. Tubuhnya berusaha keras untuk bertahan dari deraan pedihnya hati.

Yoruichi-sama pergi. Panutannya pergi. Dewa yang ia puja meninggalkannya. Berulang-ulang kalimat-kalimat itu terputar di benaknya.

Orang yang ia kagumi tidak akan tersenyum lagi padanya. Tak akan ada kegembiraan karena ia berhasil menjalankan misi. Tidak ada tolak ukur untuk setiap kerjanya. Tidak. Tidak ada ujung di jalan yang ia tuju.

Tidak. Karena Dewanya telah pergi, meninggalkan dirinya tanpa pelita. Tanpa tujuan.

Isakannya semakin pilu. Ia sudah tidak bisa membendung sedihnya. Akhirnya, tubuh menyerah kepada hati. Ia terisak sejadi-jadinya.

"Kalau kau tidak ada, siapa yang harus kutuju? Yoruichi-sama?" tanyanya seperti tak ada orang yang lebih merana dari dirinya. Ia meratapi dirinya hingga tak menyadari matahari telah meninggalkan langit. Tak memperhatikan bahwa matanya telah merah. Sebaliknya, ada satu hal yang ia sadari.

Bagaimana jika Yoruichi-sama meninggalkannya karena ia tak kuat? Bisa jadi Yoruichi-sama sudah memperkirakan bahwa ia tak akan bertahan dalam pelarian.

 _Benarkah? Itukah yang beliau pikirkan?_ tanya ragu suara kecil di dalam pikirannya.

Ia buka kembali kenangan lama bersama dengan Yoruichi. Ketika melawan Hollow, Yoruichi-sama menolongnya. Saat melakukan misi pembunuhan, Urahara Kisuke mencapai hasil lebih baik daripada dirinya.

Karena itukah Yoruichi-sama menganggapnya lemah? Karena itu jugakah Yoruichi-sama meninggalkannya? Ya, ia memang lemah. Tapi ia bersumpah pada Yoruichi-sama bahwa ia akan melindungi walaupun belum sekuat Kepala Klan Shihouin tersebut. Ia berjanji dan berusaha sungguh-sungguh untuk menjadi kuat.

Oh! Ia tahu sekarang! Shihouin Yoruichi tidak bisa menerima orang lemah! Shihouin Yoruichi tidak bisa menerima sumpah setia orang lemah! Maka wajar baginya, Tuan Putri Shihouin, untuk mengabaikkan sumpah tersebut.

 _Ini pengkhianatan! Ini penghinaan!_ Seketika itu pula, ia bangkit dari duduknya. Tangan kembali terkepal. Namun kali ini, kepalan terbentuk dari rasa terhina dan dendam.

Ia tidak bisa menerima hinaan itu. Ia dianggap lemah dan tak bisa menjadi kuat. Padahal ia bisa menjadi kuat. Lebih kuat daripada Yoruichi.

Oh, akan ia tunjukkan siapa dirinya pada Shihouin Yoruichi.

"Baiklah Shihouin Yoruichi. Akan kutunjukkan padamu bahwa aku lebih unggul daripada dirimu," sumpahnya dengan membusungkan dada. "Akan kubuktikan bahwa kau keliru." Kemudian bershunpolah ia ke Seireitei dengan dendam menjerat dada.

Dendam itu telah mendegam dalam jantung. Memompakan benci ke dalam setiap pembuluh. Menerobos tiap dinding sel dengan tekad, meskipun pekat. Meskipun ia akan terkekang karenanya, ia akan menjadi lebih kuat daripada Shihouin Yoruichi.

* * *

**KEKANG**

Selesai.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, akhirnya selesai! Puwah~... Review, please. :)

 **Pengumuman** : Ajang penghargaan fanfiksi paling bergengsi: Indonesian Fanfictions Awards 2010 kembali diselenggarakan. Keterangan lebih lanjut, silakan hubungi panitia di **Facebook: Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2010** www. facebook. com/ group. php? gid= 163190020741 ataupun Indonesian Fanfiction Author Forum di **Infantrum** dot co dot nr.

Saya harap teman-teman penulis di FBI ikut berpartisipasi dalam ajang tersebut. Sebab, tahun lalu FBI belum terwakili dan ninja pirang tetangga sebelah memenangkan banyak sekali penghargaan. :(

So, mari nominasikan karya-karya bermutu dari fandom tercinta kita ini. :)


End file.
